This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A floor mat can include a single, unitary body that extends across a row of a vehicle and is disposed on a floor of the vehicle. The floor mat collects fluids and debris, for example, thereon so that they are not spilled onto the floor of the vehicle. However, the cumbersome size of the floor mat often leads to difficulty installing and removing the floor mat into and from the vehicle. Furthermore, the cumbersome size of the floor mat also leads to inadvertently spilling fluid and debris thereon onto the floor of the vehicle when a user attempts to remove the floor mat from the vehicle. The teachings of the present disclosure provide a floor mat assembly that is conveniently installed into and removed from the vehicle, and avoids inadvertent fluid and debris spills onto the floor of the vehicle when the floor mat assembly is removed from the vehicle.